A Way to Pass Time
by Hush Princess
Summary: Sakura is gone for the summer and Syaoran is bored out of his mind. Tomoyo then decides to visit and offers a way to pass time. Not your usual pairing! LEMON!
1. Part I

A Way to Pass Time

By Hush Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is gone for the summer and Syaoran is bored out of his mind. Tomoyo then decides to visit and offers a way to pass time. Not your usual pairing! LEMON!

Syaoran sighed as he walked around his apartment, bored out of his mind. He had been talking to his girlfriend, Sakura, on his cell phone earlier for hours before she hung up because she had to go back to her family. She was gone on vacation for the whole summer and he didn't know what to do with himself without her.

Not that they did anything more than kiss.

Sakura always felt so shy and self-conscious. Syaoran thought she was adorable and still naïve and innocent. He didn't want to mar her innocence just yet. They were still teenagers. But that didn't stop him from masturbating to a daydream of her naked every now and then.

Suddenly he heard a doorbell and contemplated who it might be.

"Hey Syaoran." A sweet voice said as he opened the door.

"Hey Tomoyo. What are you doing here?"

She smiled slyly and winked before stepping inside. "Keeping you company since Sakura is gone for a while. We're friends, right?"

Syaoran nodded and followed her to his living room. "Want anything?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Now that you mention it, come here."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow but sat next to her on his couch nonetheless. He felt odd but didn't voice his opinions. He never hung out with Tomoyo alone before.

"Close your eyes, silly."

Syaoran obeyed and closed his eyes. He heard shuffling before feeling Tomoyo's hand on his crotch area. His eyes opened widely as he felt her rub it fondly.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed but didn't push her hand away.

"Well we're bored and I thought of a way to pass time. You up for it?" Tomoyo said innocently as she pulled off her shirt to reveal a lacy purple bra.

Syaoran's mouth watered but he couldn't help but feel this was wrong. He loved Sakura. But it would take years for Sakura to be ready for this. And Tomoyo was offering…

His mind went blank when Tomoyo straddled his lap and began to rub up against him. She put his hands on her breasts and dove in to kiss his lips. She licked his lips before he opened his mouth to accept her kiss. Their tongues clashed as Tomoyo sped up her process of humping him. He moaned when her warm sex through her panties rubbed up against his now erect penis. Thank goodness she was just wearing a skirt.

Syaoran wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed her harder against him. She groaned softly, feeling his erection rub against her clitoris. Syaoran began to trail kisses down her neck towards her breasts. He removed her lacy bra quickly, seeing it as a distraction. He suckled her breasts fondly, noticing they were a tad bigger than Sakura's. Tomoyo moaned in delight and in return she unbuttoned Syaoran's shirt and threw it from them. She began to quickly unbuckle his pants as well.

Syaoran spared no time stripping Tomoyo of her skirt and underwear. He kicked off his pants and boxers and then laid back down so Tomoyo's nude form could straddle him again. But she didn't.

Instead, Tomoyo leaned over and sucked tenderly on his enlarged penis. She sucked and licked his penis so delicately Syaoran thought he might burst. Finally she took all of his penis into her mouth and sucked it off harshly. Syaoran sucked in his breath. He was in his own heaven.

Tomoyo continued on until finally Syaoran succumbed to his first orgasm. She swallowed his cum and winked at him as she did so.

He then threw Tomoyo's svelte body under him and proceeded to suckle her breasts again. He left her breasts and kissed his way down to her treasure. He was happy to see she was dripping wet at the mere sight of him. He began to suck her juices and clitoris, making Tomoyo squeal in delight. He sucked harder and then added his fingers into her private region. Tomoyo groaned and thrashed underneath him but he didn't stop until finally her cum entered his mouth. He licked it all up before positioning himself over her.

"Ready, Tomoyo?"

"Yes."

Without anymore words, Syaoran penetrated her and began to thrust into her quickly. He pumped into her with no abandon, relishing at the tightness of her vagina. He leaned over and sucked on her breasts as he slid his member deeper and deeper into her. He felt pressure begin to build up before finally she heard her scream his name and then he released into her.

They panted as Syaoran slowed to a rhythmic pace. He collapsed onto Tomoyo and licked the side of her breasts as he caught his breath.

Tomoyo stroked his back and his hair as she relished in his godlike features. She felt good.

Syaoran then began to get hard again. After all, this was his first time and he didn't want to waste his time resting. He got up and turned over a surprised Tomoyo, tossing her on the couch's arm. He grinned slyly as she looked over her shoulder questioning him with the look in her eyes.

"Naughty girls need a lesson." He said before shortly forcing his newly formed erection into her sex. He wanted to try new positions all night. This one was doggy style. He pumped into her with no abandon, their cum sliding down their legs. Tomoyo moaned in delight as Syaoran went faster with each thrust. She orgasmed quickly but Syaoran was relentless. He grabbed one of her breasts and thrust deeper and deeper. He groaned seeing that he couldn't get enough. Their skin slapped against each other as Syaoran continued on.

Tomoyo orgasmed again as Syaoran continued to fuck her. She couldn't take it anymore and sat up. Syaoran smirked as he pressed her tighter against him and began to pump up. Tomoyo whimpered as Syaoran thrusted harder and harder. His hand was still caressing one of her breasts as his other one made its way to play with her clitoris. Tomoyo nearly felt as though she reached her peak. She orgasmed more times than she could count. She never had sex like this before. But Syaoran continued on.

Finally he jolted and his cum released inside of her. Tomoyo collapsed and Syaoran lowered her onto the floor. They were both panting again, tired of their second excursion. Syaoran nuzzled his face in between her breasts as he gathered his strength again. Tomoyo was fighting to regain her breath. She didn't know Syaoran was going to be an animal.

Syaoran grinned sheepishly at her as he kissed her thoroughly. Their tongues thrashed against each other and Tomoyo nearly whined when she felt Syaoran's erection rise again. She couldn't help but wince at Sakura's future sex life with Syaoran.

"Syaoran, give a girl a break."

Syaoran smiled and snuggled into her breasts again. He couldn't help it. He wanted this for so long and now that it was here, he wasn't just about to give up.

"No."

And with that, he picked up Tomoyo easily and headed towards the shower. He nearly groaned as he felt Tomoyo wrap her legs tighter around his torso but refrained from doing so because then his other sexual fantasy won't begin because he'd take her right there on the hallway floor.

He reached his bathroom and turned on the shower. He winked at Tomoyo and squeezed her buttocks before bringing them both into the shower. He looked on as the water soak Tomoyo's form from head to toe, drenching her long tresses of hair.

Syaoran shoved her against the shower wall and entered her again. Tomoyo yelped at the force but purred when she felt him go in. Syaoran began thrusting slowly but deeply into her. He sucked on her neck and then her breasts that he couldn't seem to get enough of. They were wet and even more enticing. He sucked and then bit them. Tomoyo cried out in pain but Syaoran continued on. He loved the fact that he was leaving hickeys on Tomoyo's milky white breasts.

Once Tomoyo cried out again because he bit her other breast, Syaoran began pumping into her faster and harder. Tomoyo's back pounded against the shower wall and she clutched onto Syaoran's slick body, digging her nails into him as he continued relentlessly on. His wet member slide inside and out and then Syaoran groaned before releasing into her again. They stayed in that position, Tomoyo wrapped around him and pressed against the wall for a while.

Syaoran turned off the shower and carried Tomoyo to his bedroom. He laid her down and then laid down next to her, their wet forms soaking his bed.

"You done, Syaoran?" Tomoyo wheezed as she tried to regain her breath and strength. Syaoran had topped Yamazaki and Terada a long time ago. Tomoyo always went after guys who she saw were in need. After all, she couldn't get her Sakura. So she fulfilled her needs with guys she knew needed to get laid and their girlfriends weren't ready. So Tomoyo always stepped in. It was a secret no one knew about.

"Hardly." Syaoran impishly reply as he rubbed his erection on Tomoyo's thigh. Tomoyo whimpered as Syaoran positioned himself over her and began to penetrate her again. She moaned as he kissed her deeply before thrusting again. He pinned her arms above her as he continued to brutally thrust deeper inside of her, kissing her pert mouth harshly.

Syaoran began to slow his pace down and then pulled his member out. He wanted to try something else before he lost this erection. Turning himself the other way, he inserted his member into Tomoyo's waiting mouth before feasting his mouth into her vagina. He grabbed her buttocks and sucked and licked her vagina and clitoris while Tomoyo tried to capture his whole penis into her mouth. She sucked quickly and thoroughly so that hopefully Syaoran would orgasm soon. Tomoyo moaned as Syaoran ravished her lower half and her cum spilled all over his face. But Syaoran paid no heed as he continued his onslaught.

Tomoyo sucked and nibbled on his penis for what seemed like an hour before Syaoran finally released. She had orgasmed at least three more times since then. Syaoran got off of her and then turned over to kiss and suck on her breasts. Tomoyo realized then that Syaoran was certainly a chest man.

Syaoran stroked her sides softly for a while as Tomoyo snoozed beside him. He would give her a break before having sex with her again. He couldn't wait to try it with Sakura. He realized she may be innocent but she could be a wild cat in bed. After all, she had magical powers.

Tomoyo opened her eyes to find Syaoran handcuffing her to his bed. Her eyes widened as she noticed that Syaoran wasn't going to let her go home anytime soon.

"Afternoon Tomoyo. Ready?"

---

A/N: I know, I love S+S but S+T makes it seem all the naughtier. Part II will be up soon.


	2. Part II

A Way To Pass Time

Part II

By Hush Princess

Tomoyo groaned as she moved a bit on her bed. She finally was released from Syaoran's apartment after he fucked her for more than 24 hours. That was what she thought when she saw the moon go down the next day and he was banging her against a wall. Syaoran had been a violent love, but a good one. She was kind of getting horny as she thought about it.

"Miss Tomoyo, do you need anything?" One of her servants called out from the door. They had no permission to enter because of Tomoyo's rules.

"No I'm fine. Thank you." Tomoyo responded as she rubbed her thighs. She wondered how on earth she got home in the first place. She also wondered how many bruises she probably had from all that sex.

On the other hand, Syaoran was busy cleaning up his apartment. He opened the windows to let out the sex-filled air. He smirked as he looked at his kitchen table. He had fucked Tomoyo there too, her amethyst tresses spilling over the edge. He felt himself get hard thinking about that.

He was cleaning up his room when his doorbell rang. Confused, he went to the door and opened it. His eyes opened in shock seeing his beloved girlfriend, Sakura, standing there with a huge grin.

"I got to come home early just to see you!" Sakura rejoiced as she pounced on him. Her eyes widened as her private region rubbed against Syaoran's hardened penis. Her cheeks began to glow pink as she lowered herself from her boyfriend's grasp. In doing so, she felt herself get aroused as she rubbed up against his length.

"Sakura… I missed you." Syaoran groaned out as she teased him by rubbing against him. He wanted to take her then and there just for doing that.

"I missed you too. But I'll be back later, okay? Touya is waiting for me downstairs and insists that I have to unpack. I just wanted to see you." Sakura mumbled shyly. She looked up at him and smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" Sakura chimed out as she left. Syaoran just stood there, sexually frustrated. He needed Tomoyo—now.

-

Tomoyo had smiled in her sleep as she finally got the rest she deserved. She would be heading over to Takashi's later because Chiharu and he had gotten into a fight and Takashi wanted to have a fling. Takashi wouldn't be so harsh on her so she might as well go and please him.

She was getting up out of bed when she realized that Syaoran was standing there, watching her. He noticed that she was awake and proceeded to lock the door. Tomoyo remained sitting up, shocked that he had came to her.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo but I really need you right now."

And without any other word, Syaoran ripped off Tomoyo's nightgown and began to quickly undress himself. Tomoyo continued to stare at him, not believing this was real until Syaoran had spread her legs open and entered her. She moaned as he began to pump into her slowly, feeling her inner walls tighten around his enlarged penis. She had been craving this all day even though she was recuperating.

"I wanted to fuck you all day long… your pussy is so warm and tight." Syaoran moaned as he began to quicken his pace. Tomoyo lifted herself to his thrusts and moaned loudly as he filled her to the hilt. Syaoran dipped down and sucked on her breasts, pleased with Tomoyo's reaction.

"Oh Syaoran!" Tomoyo moaned as she reached her first orgasm for the night. He continued to pump into her before he groaned out and released into her. He kissed her shoulder as he panted next to her.

"Sakura's home. She teased me when she saw me and I couldn't help but need a release. I better go home though just in case Sakura sneaks out to visit me. Thank you, Tomoyo." Syaoran rambled out as he gathered all his clothes and dressed himself as quickly as he undressed himself.

Tomoyo frowned, slightly jealous that her best friend was home. She thought she was going to spend the whole night with Syaoran now that he was here. She bit her lip as she devised a plan. Grinning deviously, she got up and embraced Syaoran from behind. She slyly dipped her hand into her pants and stroked his member. Syaoran stiffened and let out a low moan as his penis became erect again. He needed another release.

"Tomoyo, you temptress…" Syaoran growled as he threw her on her bed again. He was about to take off his pants when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Tomoyo, Sakura is here to see you. Shall I send her up?"

Syaoran's eyes widened and he began to throw on all his clothes again. He didn't want his cherry blossom to see his infidelity, especially when she just saw him. Speed-dressing, he threw himself into Tomoyo's bathroom and pressed himself against the door. He would hide temporarily, until Sakura leaves.

Tomoyo giggled at Syaoran's actions. "Yes, send her in." She called out to her maid. A few seconds later, Sakura came bouncing in and turned a bright red hue seeing Tomoyo's state.

"Tomoyo, why do you always sleep naked?" She whined as she turned away. Tomoyo laughed as she grabbed her robe that was on her dresser and put it on.

"I don't always sleep naked, Sakura. You always come in at the most inopportune times." Tomoyo chided as Sakura turned to face her again. What she was saying was true, though. Sakura had visited before when she had invited Terada over once and nearly scared the hell out of Yamazaki, who hanged out of her window during the whole time of Sakura's visits.

Syaoran had been the wisest one, hiding in the bathroom. Terada had hid under the bed. Poor Yamazaki nearly lost his grip in the end. She would've loved hearing him explain to Chiharu why he was hanging out of her window.

"Your room smells weird again. I think they need to clean it. Anyway, I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something personal." At this point, Sakura's cheeks became a rosy hue again.

Tomoyo giggled behind her hand. Her room smelled like sex but Sakura would never recognize the smell, no matter how many times she had recognized the scent.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I wanted to know if you thought I was ready to have sex with Syaoran." Sakura blushed a deeper blood red color this time as she began to play with her fingers. She had been extremely aroused when she rushed out of Syaoran's apartment after rubbing against him. She wanted her needs fulfilled and she could only hope that Tomoyo thought she was ready.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and nearly had a heart attack when she heard a gasp come from the bathroom. She knew that she wouldn't have Syaoran for as long as she hoped. She frowned. He was the best out of the three. Oh well.

"Yes, Sakura, I think you're ready. And I'm sure Syaoran is ready for you too." Tomoyo said gently as she stroked Sakura's arm. She couldn't believe she was going to give up her love to her greatest lover so soon.

"Really? Oh thank you for helping me out, Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. But just before she could bounce out the way she came in, Tomoyo grabbed her arm.

"Before you leave, Sakura… you should show me how you kiss Syaoran just to make sure you are ready."

Sakura's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She never thought a kiss would prove she was ready to have sex. But if Tomoyo said so, she guessed it was all right. She nodded timidly as she began to lean forward to Tomoyo. Tomoyo in turn, wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer just as their lips met.

Syaoran watched with his mouth wide open. His girlfriend and the girl he fucked for the first time were making out in front of him. He felt himself get really hard and was tempted just to go out there and have a threesome with them both. But then he would have to explain to Sakura why he was there…

Sakura moaned as Tomoyo and her tongue wrestled with each other. Tomoyo pressed Sakura closer to her so that their breasts were crushing each other and deepened the kiss. Finally after a while, Sakura realized what she was doing and threw herself off of Tomoyo. She turned a deep shade of red, realizing what she had just done.

"So… what do you think?" Sakura asked shyly. She ducked her head a little and avoided Tomoyo's eyes. She couldn't bare to think of what she was doing with her best friend.

"You're definitely ready. You should go and have sex with him tomorrow though. Make sure to surprise him with a cute negligee or something like that." Tomoyo said slyly as she playfully hit Sakura's side.

Sakura nodded robotically and waved to her best friend as she sped out of there. Syaoran opened the bathroom door after that and stared at Tomoyo with his mouth open still. Tomoyo grinned as she noticed his erection. At least she had one more night with her main man.

"How could you kiss Sakura like that?" Syaoran asked aghast. Tomoyo shrugged as she undid his pants and pulled them down. She grabbed his penis and rubbed it against her vagina.

"Let's not bother with questions and just finish what we started."

Syaoran's eyes darkened with desire and proceeded to throw Tomoyo on her bed again before thrusting inside of her. She moaned as he began to pump into her again. He pinned her arms up and grabbed the handcuffs out of his pocket. He knew he would need these.

Tomoyo gasped in surprise as Syaoran pulled out and flipped her over. He bit her shoulder and entered her through her behind. He groaned feeling that it was tighter than ever. Tomoyo moaned in delight as he began to fuck her from behind.

"Oh Syaoran... fuck me. Oh my…" Tomoyo mumbled as Syaoran pounded into her. He would make the most of that night since from then on, he would be fucking his precious cherry blossom.

"Bad…girls need their lesson after kissing another girl's mouth." Syaoran moaned as he pulled her hair back in order to kiss her lips. Tomoyo squealed out as he began to pump up again and before she knew it, she was seeing stars.

"Let's go shower, dirty girl."

After that night, Tomoyo would never forget having sex with Syaoran Li. She could only hear stories as her best friend gushed about their sexual adventures. Tomoyo felt slightly jealous but was glad all the same. Sometimes she wondered if they would ever be interested in a threesome.

--

The End.

Sorry there isn't much lemon.


End file.
